Three's A Charm
by StrangerThanFictionItself
Summary: Based after Phantom Planet! Danielle finds herself at the hands of Vlad Masters once again, but it is not as it seems. He has made a clone he calls Dani and claims only to want a normal life. But Danny and his friends aren't ready to trust the millionaire. Rated T for safety. I DO NOT OWN PICTURE ALL CREDIT FOR IT GOES TO R-tistiC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so don't judge. Created with herethereeverywhere! Make sure you check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any characters, nor do I own Danny Phantom. Trust me, if I did there would be more seasons.**

**Ok, so I decided that I would combine Danielle's and Dani's POV together in one chapter, since they are pretty much the same events but in a different view. If you think i should change it, so Danielle's POV would be one chapter and Dani's POV would be another review or PM me. Any other suggestions, I'll take and use! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Dani woke up from her nonexistent dream with a slight jump. Five questions were roaming through her head as she looked around the strange room. Who, what, where, when, and how? She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her nor could she remember anything about her. She concluded that she must be diagnosed with amnesia, since she couldn't remember one single detail about her past. The teen looked around the vacant room. There were tables with beakers and testing tubes, machines buzzing with sound as they processed different material, many odd looking contraptions, and a Dom-shaped door. She couldn't see anything that was behind her as there was no room for her head to turn. She was against something cold and hard. Her guess was that the thing she lay vertically against was made of metal. Her wrists and ankles were strapped to the metal object with no way too escape. Looking down at the straps that were keeping her from her freedom, she attempted to build up her strength to rip them off. It seemed as if the straps were glowing a purple-ish color and they got brighter with every failing attempt. Her body went limp after the many fail attempts to set her free.

"Well, that was a waste of time." She thought out loud.

"I see that you are awake." A male voice said from beside her. Her heartbeat grew faster and louder with every second passing by. She was in the same room as her kidnapper. Should she scream or ask for help? That question disappeared from her mind as she got the first good look of her captivator. He appeared to be in his mid- forties and he wore a classic black suit. It looked as if he was going to make an appearance at a funeral. He had white hair, midnight blue eyes, and he wore a very smug expression on his face.

"Wh-Who are you?" The teen asked with a slight tremble to her voice.

"Your creator." He answered simply.

"Creator?" He nodded, smiling as he turned to walk towards a very advanced looking machine.

"You have much to learn, Dani."

"Learn? Learn what? And who's Dani?" The stranger let out a small laugh.

"You are Dani. Spelled D-A-N-I."

"Dani? Hmm... I like it! But where am I and who exactly are you?"

"You look hungry? Would you like some dinner?"

"STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTIONS! Who are you?"

"I'm Vlad Masters. You will refer to me as Mr. Masters from now on, unless I say different." Nodding trying to let the name sink in Dani asked Vlad another question.

"That's a cool name, but damn it will you tell me where I am and why I'm here?"

"Language child." He sent Dani a hard expression and turned all of his attention to Dani so he could answer her questions.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but seriously answer my questions! I need to know what happened! I don't remember anything! It's like I have amnesia."

"You can't have amnesia if you had no memories to start with." Dani's eyes widened as she heard Vlad say this.

"No memories?"

"You were created, my dear child. You obtain no memories." Vlad held a test tube in his right hand as he looked into Dani's eyes.

"Now I need you to spit in this test tube, so I can make sure everything is going as planned. I don't need a glob of ectoplasm on the floor."

"Ectoplasm? That sounds like some sort of disease killing bacteria."

"No, not exactly. You'll learn more about yourself and what you are later on, but right now I need to make sure your healthy." Dani nodded her head agreeing to do as Vlad asked. He held out the test tube in front of her face so she could spit in it, hopefully without missing. After doing as she was asked, Vlad took the test tube to a shmancy looking machine and poured the liquid into the container. It made some beeping noises as it calculated the DNA. After a minute or two, the machine made an obnoxious beeping sound. Vlad looked over the info and frowned.

"What's the matter? Did something go wrong?"

Vlad hesitated before responding, "Uh, no. It's just one minor complication. Hopefully I'll be able to fix it soon."

"Is it anything I should worry about?" Vlad shook his head telling Dani that she was going to be fine. But the thing Dani didn't know was that the problem at hand was considered major not minor. Vlad didn't want to scare his new found daughter so he just told a little white lie. What could the harm be anyways?

"Well I would like you too meet someone important."

"I would go but I'm still being held against my will." Dani said with a frown on her face.

"Oh, Fudge balls I forgot. I'm sure by now all of your limbs are asleep"

"They sure are!" Vlad walked over to a machine and turned a nob. The purple glowing around the straps slowly began to fade as the energy disappeared. Vlad walked over and unstrapped her. She fell right away due to her limbs being still for so long, but Vlad was there to catch her. He gracefully lifted her up and helped her slowly gain her blood back into her useless limbs. A couple minutes passed before Dani could walk again.

"Ok, let's go meet this mystery girl of yours!" Dani yelled excitedly. Vlad nodded his head as he started up the stairs. Dani immediately followed. They made it to the top of the steps and turned right. Dani tried her hardest to keep up. She didn't want to get lost in a place like this! IT WAS GIGANTIC! It almost looked like it could pass as a castle but it had more of a modern style to it. Vlad walked down the weird, creepy halls with ease while Dani scurried behind him begging that she won't get distracted by something and lose sight of her father. It was weird to call him his father so she decided on called him Mr. Masters. Vlad quickly turned into a room with Dani following. As soon as she caught sight of the room she gasped. It was magnificent! There were walls and walls of books. He must have taken her into the library, but before she could respond Vlad turned to her to tell her something.

"Dani, over there is Danielle. She is technically your sister. She just got in a...accident so I pardon for her behavior before hand. She'll most likely explain to you what happened and who you are, but don't believe everything she says." She nodded understanding what Vlad was saying. Vlad walked towards the girl and as I saw the condition she was in, my eyes widened. Dani decided that she should sound somewhat formal. She didn't want to make a bad first expression and besides they didn't seem like the type of family who joked around.

"Mr. Masters, will she recover?" Dani asked with real worry in her voice.

* * *

Danielle's POV

The last thing I remember was walking home after school. I took the usual route everyday, but this day had been different. Beofre the corner, between two brick buildings, there was a space, an alley. I don't walk down there, but I passed it normally.

"Help me..." A pitiful voice called. It had sounded strained, as if every word as burdensome.

Quickly, I looked around to find no one in sight. What had my cousin called this? Oh, yes, "going host" he had said. But I didn't need a battle cry, especially since the last thing I wanted to do was attract attention. Anyway, I changed. My hair went white and fell on my shoulders, and my eyes glowed green. I looked down at my real boots, black and real jumpsuit, and black gloves. Man, I never got tired of this.

Sometimes I wished I didn't have to hide my secret, that I could be loved and respected like my cousin. When I had explained to him how I felt, he replied that I should not be make those kinds of wishes. That genie Deserae could be lurking, and she was always looking for a chance to mess up Danny's life.

I ran down the alley, searching behind pipes and dumpsters. When I reached the end, a fork in the road, I glanced right and left, but found no one.

That was when my ghost sense went off. I should have known something was not right. Besides, running down a dark alley is so cliché for a hero these days anyway. Not that I'd be a hero, but you get the point.

Then someone knocked me to the ground and hit the back of my neck just right, rendering me unconscious. An eerily familiar laugh echoed just as it all faded to black. It gave me a suspicion as to who my assaulted was.

My suspicions were confirmed when I opened my eyes, which felt like weights, to find myself in a dimly lit lab. There were various contraptions around the room, accompanied by the hum of machinery. I felt the cool metal against my back and the restraints digging into my wrists and ankles. I moaned, finding it too strenuous to speak or move.

Footsteps could be heard approaching me. There was a soft click as the restraints retracted and I slid downward into someone's arms. My head rested on a smooth, black suited shoulder. I moaned again and the man positioned a finger to my lips.

"Sh." He soothed and my head rolled back, my blue eyes meeting a blue the same shade as my own. The only difference was that there was a ruthless red devil behind the icy blue tint. "Everything will be fine, my little Danielle." I cringed as he spoke my name. I had loathed to ever hear it again from those lips. I had also never expected to be back in these arms. The arms that had created me and held me as a young girl.

The view changed from dark to semi-bright as we journeyed up a flight of steps. The smell of old leather and wood filled my nose and I knew immediately we were in the library. Doors slid shut behind us, sealing the lab in shadows.

"You just lie hear and rest." The voice said as he set me down rather gently on a leather couch and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Mr. Masters, will she recover?" A female voice said from behind us. Though I had heard, she was outside my line of vision.

"Yes dear, and please, call me Father if that is comfortable with you." He replied. He took a seat across from me and so did the girl whose voice I had heard.

Upon a first look, she had startlingly similar features to me. Her brown hair was tied back and her eyes shared the same hue of blue as Vlad's and mine. She studied me curiously and cocked her head slightly.

Vlad let out a sudden chuckle. "Forgive me, but I have failed to properly introduce you. Danielle, this is Dani, with a D-A-N-I. Dani already knows lots about you right my dear?"

The girl node din response, her eyes still locked on me.

"You may be wondering why you have similar features. That is because modern technology has allowed me to engineer an almost perfect clone with its own thoughts and opinions. She can do basically anything you can do and can develop skills as well." Vlad rose and was began to walk away. He turned around right at the door and smiled. "And Danielle, there is one more thing she can do, being your clone, that is. I hope you two have a great time getting to know each other. Ta!" He called before slamming the door.

The girl looked at me as I shuffled towards the nearest shelf and grabbed a book. I had been reading it once, but had never been able to finish it due to my shortened stay.

"Yes?" I asked, a little annoyed by the girl's staring.

"I'm sorry, it's just...he's a little odd. Don't you think so?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, and you don't know the half of it." I sighed and sat back down, opening the book. The mark was still on the page here I had left off, surprisingly. I thought for sure that in anger the man I once considered my father would try to erase any trace of my existence. I know he had been angry, but his heart had been broken too. I was the only daughter he ever had, the one mistake he didn't make. But I was also a reminder of the failure to capture Danny Phantom, and more importantly, his mother.

"Can you tell me about him?" The girl asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"I mean, about our father, you know."

I shut my book and glared at the girl. If looks could kill, she'd probably be dead by now. Then again, I would be too. "First off, he's not our father. He created you to be his daughter but he never married a woman. Therefore we a re not his biological children. We share nothing with him. Think of him as a fist we parent." I paused to let that sink in. "Second, he may seem nice, but don't fall for his tricks. He tried to capture and ultimately kill our cousin Danny. He lost the love of his life to an old dude and now he's out to get her love, kill the dad, make a super weapon out of the son, and...I'm not sure what he'd do with the daughter. Maybe he'd make her an assistant or something. Anyway, my point is that you don't trust him okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"And don't copy me. I know you may want to but that's so lame. Try to develop your own style okay?"

"So why did he create us?"

"Well, we were kind of mistakes on some level, but the most successful. You see, Vlad wanted to get Danny Phantoms powers and use the for evil and stuff. He wanted to make the prefect half-human, half-ghost clone. We were just trial and errors."

We might as well have went on for an hour. I explained everything there was to know about Danny Phantom, his family, Vlad's history (as far as I knew), my powers, and finally about the outside world. I was pestered with questions of all kinds. When there was finally nothing to talk about, Vlad entered, as if right on cue.

"Hello girls. How is it coming? Hm? Enjoying yourselves in my new library?" He asked, standing behind Dani.

"Just fine, thank you." I replied shortly, keeping my nose in the book.

"I'm sure you are hungry now. Come out to the dinning room. I have a meal prepared for us." He gestured and led us down the hall and into a large room. Lots of food was spread across a large wooden table, and it made my stomach growl. Reluctantly, I took some food, because I hadn't eaten since lunch. The dark outside the windows made it appear that I had been there for hours and the clock on the far wall told me it was 7pm.

"A little late for dinner, I know." The man apologized, pulling out a chair for me. "But I had so not wanted to interrupt your conversation. Introductions are quite important, you know."

We ate in silence. When the meal was over, Vlad led us into a living room lined with upholstered furniture and luxurious pillows. A flat screen TV surrounded by pictures adorned a far wall and an extensive trophy case lined the other.

Vlad took a seat and patted the couch next to him. "Come girls, I don't bite." He smiled and Dani obeyed, sitting near him. I noticed her cautious attitude that was mine as I sat on the other side of her.

"So, why the hospitality?" I asked.

"Why not Danielle? I haven't seen my only daughter in years and now she is with me. I have also successful made a stable twin. This could be the best day of my life." He said, genuinely smiling at me. "I missed you, and you know that. You know it broke my heart the day you left. You were never a mistake to me."

"It sure seemed like it." I muttered.

"I admit, I was wrong to judge you as I did. But I'm different now. I have a new life where nobody knows me. It's a great chance to start over and stop thinking about my mistakes. And I want to do it all, with my little girl." He said, looking at me and opening his arms.

I approached him and accepted the hug. I knew good and well what he had done in the past. But it must've taken lots of courage to go where nobody knows your name and leave the one you love behind. Maybe he was really trying to start over.

Or maybe I was just kidding myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP characters.**

Chapter 3

Danny's POV

I walked into the kitchen slowly, shuffling over to the table and gulping down a glass of orange juice. My mother was reading the paper, my sister was working on a paper, and my dad was building some gadget.

"Hey sweetie! How did you sleep?" My mom asked, smiling as usual.

"Good, but I don't want to go to school." I mumbled, sitting down.

"School is important Danny. Everyone needs an education." Jazz said.

"Yeah, yeah. Lecture me later. Lancer is giving a quiz today and I didn't study at all last night." I replied.

"Could that have anything to do with you messing around all night?" Jazz asked, twiddling her pen.

"Catching ghosts is not messing around Jazz." I replied, getting annoyed with her values again.

"But having your friends over afterwards so that Tucker could update his technology again is." Jazz said, sighing and focusing on her paper again.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready." I said, leaving the table and heading upstairs. I quickly put on my T-shirt and leans and grabbed my backpack as I rushed out the door.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at school!" My mom waved and I waved back, managing a smile.

I ran down the street to catch up with my friends, Tucker and Sam. "Hey!" I called and they turned around and smiled.

"Sup?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand.

"Nothing much; my sister is being annoying and my dad is working on some other contraption. How about you?" I asked as we continued towards school.

"Dreading Lancer's test, that's what." Tucker said. "I thought the new study program I downloaded would help me, but I fell asleep halfway through it."

"While you two worry about that, I am looking forward to the end of the school year. It's our last week you know." Sam said, beaming.

"Woah, you must be really happy, because you're smiling." Tucker said.

Sam lightly slapped him and continued. "Anyway, there is an end of the year party at the country club. Then we could go back to my house."

"Sounds like fun, hopefully no one ruins it." I sighed.

"Hey dude, you gotta look on the bright side. Nothing will go wrong that night. I promise. I'll used my new defense system on the PDA." Tucker replied, slapping my back.

"Okay, I hope you're right."

"Don't worry Danny. Just focus on one day at a time." Sam encouraged me.

"Yup, I have to focus on Lancer's test for now. Ugh!" I cried as we reached school. Maybe Sam and Tucker were right. I had to focus on one thing at a time and everything will fall into place in the end.

* * *

During sixth period gym my ghost sense went off.

"Oh great." I muttered and shot a look at Sam. She slowed down her running to fall back with Tucker and I.

"What?" She asked, flicking a strand of jet black hair out of her vision.

"Ghost...somewhere...now." I panted.

My friends' immediate reaction was to look around. I did too, but I didn't see any ghost anywhere. Once again I was wrong, just then I got sucked through the ground.

Someone was guiding me down into the school. We reached a storage room under the school and I was dropped. Quickly changing into ghost form, I got on my feet and scanned the room. No one in sight.

Then he appeared before me: a wolf towering over me wearing a green hoodie and sweats. I recognized him as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked, patting his head like a dog.

"Girl at bad man's mansion. In trouble." He pointed frantically in one direction and danced back and forth.

"Someone's at...Vlad's mansion?" I asked and the wolf nodded in reply. "I guess we'll have to go see what that is about." I replied as he went intangible and disappeared into the wall.

I flew back towards my friends first and pulled them aside. "Guys, that wolf guy just visited me and said that there's a girl at Vlad's mansion. Her thinks there's trouble."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to your house and take the specter speeder." Tucker suggested.

"Wouldn't we be skipping class?" Sam asked.

"Not if we are stopping Vlad from doing evil. We'd be doing a favor." I said, grabbing my friends and flying away.

* * *

We arrived at Vlad's mansion a short amount of time later. The Specter Speeder was parked in a nearby cluster of trees.

"Don't forget this." Sam said, handing me a Fenton Phone.

"Of course." I said, shoving the small device in my ear. "Now, you stay out here and tell me if you see Vlad making a break for it, Wulf coming back, or a random girl. Just tell me anything really, because I'm not sure what to be looking for."

"Be safe." Sam said and laid a small kiss on my cheek. She blushed and got back in the Specter Speeder.

"Okay." I said, then I turned and flew towards the mansion. I phased through the wall and found myself in a dining room. It looked the same as it had before I blew it up, multiple times in fact.

I continued through the room and into a hallway. Through the next wall was a comfortable looking living room. Again, there was no one. After searching through the entire house, I went underground, down the stairs to Vlad's secret lab. It was filled with a bunch of machines, probably more complex than my dad's own. I searched through the room to find him sitting at a desk. His back was towards me, but he sensed my presence.

"Hello Daniel, what have you come for?" He asked calmly, swiveling in his chair to face me. His face was not filled with rage, despise, or mischievousness. Instead it was peaceful and almost content.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, unsure now.

"Answer my question first. I have business to attend to." He replied, getting up and pacing about the lab.

"I heard you were up to things and I came to check them out. There was a girl..." I trailed off, questioning my information source Wulf.

"Oh, was Wulf by? He was outside my window earlier, spying on me and doing whatever his kind does. Yes, indeed, there was a girl. She was a failed clone from previous experiments. I was just moving things around in the lab when I stumbled upon her."

He wheeled a chamber between us, it was shining and made of glass. It held an older version of my cousin Danielle, who I hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm sure you remember Danielle. Sadly, this is not my daughter, but a mere replica of her. I don't know why I keep it around, it only reminds me of losing her." He said, looking beyond the walls of the room.

I had no sympathy and time for this, though. "Okay, so that's it?"

"Pretty much. I'm just cleaning up around here. I'm really trying to forget you Daniel and your mother. Please leave, you're only a reminder of a life is lost." He said, looking away as his eyes reared up.

I had never seen this in him; the sadness and regret. I slowly walked out. At the base of the stairs, I turned around briefly to find him looking at Danielle's clone and crying.

I walked out, debating whether to feel touched by his effort or suspicious of his actions. I decided to go with option one for now. That is, until I have something to suspect really.

I returned to the Specter Speeder, strapping myself in the driver's seat. My friends looked at me curiously as I started up the engine and blasted off. I turned autopilot on and sat back, sighing.

"So, how'd it go? That was quick." San asked me, concern painted her voice.

"Fine, he was just cleaning the lab and Wulf mistook an old experiment for a girl. He was actually...crying." I said, not even sure if I should believe my own words.

"Vlad crying? I don't think so. Are you sure nothing else was going on there?" Tucker asked, scanning over possibilities in his PDA.

"Yeah, trust me guys. He was genuinely sad about losing his life and his only daughter." I replied.

The rest of the ride home was silent, but I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing:

Could we trust Vlad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Danny Phantom characters.**

Chapter 4

Dani's POV

The loud sound of the alarm clock woke Dani up from her deep slumber. Reaching her hand towards the clock, she slammed the off button to get rid of the annoying sound. There was a slit of morning light that sneaked its way through her light blue curtains and the sound of the morning birds chirping happily to tell her to get up. Dani couldn't help the gigantic smile that spread across her face with every new discovery she found out about the world. She found out only yesterday night that the birds would wake up every morning to tell all of the other creatures to get up and get ready for the new found day. She slid the matching light blue covers off of her body and shivered from the sudden drop of temperature. Getting up from her bed, she made her way towards the double windows that were against the right side of her room. She quickly slid the curtains open and let all of the suns rays come and find their place in her room. She looked out at the sight that lay in front of her. Her room was placed on one of the top floors of the mansion and it was in the very back to. It was a beautiful scene from the backyard. There were acres of green grass, that slowly faded into trees and wild life. The sun lay lazily across the trees as it slowly made its way upwards to tell the world 'Hello'. Taking in the scenery in front of her she decided that it was time to get ready for the day. She made her way to the bathroom that was placed a door away from her. The bathroom was nothing too big but it had enough room for her to put the necessities in it. There was a large shower/bath, a sink with many cabinets, and of course a toilet. She walked to the shower and quickly turned the knob to turn it on and got in. After a ten minute shower she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and made her way towards her closet. When she opened the door, she was greeted by one outfit. ' I guess I have to go shopping for clothes some time soon.' She thought as she grabbed the black, lace designed shirt that was hanging up and the pair of dark skinny jeans. She put them on and looked around the floor of the closet for a pair of shoes. She soon spotted a pair of baby blue converse. Picking them up, she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She slid the shoes on her feet and tied them. As she got up to walk towards her dresser to brush her hair, her stomach growled crying for her to feed herself. She quickly finished getting ready for the day and walked outside of her room. Glancing towards the clock that hung on the wall in front of her, she saw that it was 6:15. 'I must have woken up very earl today.' She thought as she walked down the vacant hallway. She climbed down the stairs that led to the first floor and walked down the set of hallways that led her to the kitchen. Opening the doors of the kitchen she saw a middle aged women moving items around the fridge, trying to find something.

"Looking for something?" Dani asked the woman. The woman jumped at the sudden noise and dropped a glass jar full of food onto the floor causing the glass to break in a million pieces.

"O no!" She yelled as she saw the glass make contact with the floor. She jogged over to a closet and grabbed a broom that laid against the wall. Quickly walking back to clean up the mess, a sharp piece of glass made contact with the foot.

"OW!" She yelled as she lifted up her foot to jump over to a stool. She sat down and lifted up her foot to inspect it. Their was a medium sized gash that was bleeding pretty heavily. Dani made her way to a first aid kit that hung on the wall. Quickly picking up the box that was full of supplies she made her way towards the woman.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Dani offered as she opened the lid to the box.

"O no, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." The woman responded shaking her head. Dani smiled softly at her as she got tweezers from the box to pull the piece of glass out.

"No I insist." Dani said with a nod to her head.

" Ok now to get down to business. Hold still, this may hurt a little." The woman nodded as she grasped the edge of the stool tightly getting ready for impact. Dani easily got the glass out quickly followed by rubbing it with cleaning alcohol.

"Ouch, that stinks." The woman stated.

"I know, but it'll keep it from getting an infection." She nodded her head as Dani blew on the cut to try to ease the stinging. After cleaning the wound, Dani got a bandaid and stuck it on.

"Thank you so much for helping me ..."

"Dani." The teen replied. The woman nodded letting the name sink in.

"And who may you be?" Dani asked.

"Oh, dear! I forgot to intrude myself! My name is Andrea and I'm the head cook for Mr. Masters and may I ask who exactly you are?"

"I'm the..daughter of um Vlad.. and I just uh recently found him." She stated as more of a question then answer.

"Hmm, I see." She rose one of her eyebrows at the teen with suspicion but Dani just shrugged it off and attempted t change the conversation.

"Well, I guess we should get this cleaned up." Dani said as she grabbed the broom and started sweeping the broke glass into a big pile in the middle of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry about that. Ill do it. I can't let Mr. Masters daughter do a job that was meant for me." Stated Andrea as she reached to grab the broom. Dani simply moved so that the broom was out of her reach.

"It was my fault that it happened so I should be the one cleaning it up, not you."

"No, let me do my job." Andrea said while trying to snatch the broom out of Dani's grip one more time.

"No. Just let me clean it up, but I am hungry. I could go for some breakfast." Dani said trying to get Andrea away.

"All right, ill make you some breakfast. What would you like?"

"How 'bout an omelette, bacon, and a cup of orange juice?" Andrea nodded her head and smiled as she got a pan from inside a cabinet. Bringing the pan out she placed it on the stove and began cooking Dani's breakfast.

"So, how long have you been working her Andrea?" Dani asked trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Ive been working here for about a month now."

"That's cool. I've only been her for a night." Dani stated as she put all of the broken glass into a plastic bag that Andrea had handed her.

"I figured since I've never seen you before." Andrea held the plate containing the food in one hand as she held the cup of OJ in the other. Placing them in the counter for Dani to eat she continued with the conversation.

"How have you liked it here so far? Is everyone making you feel welcome?"

"Everyone?" Dani asked as she sat down on a stool to eat her breakfast.

"Oh, there is plenty of people working here. Their is at least seven maids, a gardener, me of course, and then their is several cleaning people. I'm surprised you haven't meant anyone yet." Dani shrugged while she bite into her bacon.

"Nah, I haven't seen anyone. Plus it's kinda early for people to be cleaning and such." Dani stated as she ate the last piece of her omelette. Andrea grabbed the plate before Dani could even place one finger on it.

"Ya, it is kind of early. Why are you up this early anyway? Your a teenager your supposed to sleep late." Dani's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

" I'm supposed to sleep late?" Dani asked obviously confused.

"That's what most teens do."

"Oh." Dani said as she got up from the stool. "Thank you for making me my breakfast. I hope your foot feels better." She left the kitchen to go to the library. She needed to do some research on teenagers. All of this not containing any information is starting to get on her nerves. She doesn't know how she is supposed to act or how to react to certain things.

Dani was in the library for a good hour looking up information on teenagers and different objects that she should already have prier knowledge to, before she was interrupted by Danielle coming in looking for her.

"Hey Dani, we have to go to school today. Vlad arranged for us to go to high school so get ready. We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Dani responded with a nod before Danielle left to finish getting ready. How was Dani supposed to know what high school was like? Was it a good experience or was it a very bad one? Well it was too late to back down besides she really had no other choice. Dani marked the page she was on and got up to leave, leaving the books sitting on the table for when she returned later on. She walked towards the front door to see Danielle already standing there.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late because of you!" Danielle yelled at Dani as she opened the door and walked down the steps. Dani walked out and closed the door behind her while she jogged up to be in step with her sister. As they were walking she told Dani what their story was just in case anyone asked. Dani nodded at her and occasionally muttered a yes as Danielle muttered a whole speech about high school and what it would be like and what to expect. They walked up to a corner were a couple of students stood waiting for the bus. As soon as they walked up, the yellow school bus came riding up and screeched to a stop as it reached them. The bus driver opened the door allowing the students waiting to pile in. Danielle walked in before Dani and stood in the front examining all of the kids. Dani followed saying a quiet "Thank you" to the bus driver and stood next to Danielle. Dani looked around the bus to see who she will be dealing with for the rest of the school year. Dani saw a boy who was her age staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable under his watch, so she quickly sat down before her sister could. Her sister didn't seem to notice the boy who was rudely staring at them. Danielle sat down and Dani had to get a couple of things answered before they got to school.

"Danielle, what is high school like exactly?" Dani asked.

"Did he give you any memories?" Danielle asked.

"No, he said I had obtained no memories of my own, yet."

"Well high school is where teens go to learn useless subjects. They are useless because most will not be used for whatever field of work they go into later on. You end up forgetting most of the stuff by the end of the year, no matter how hard you studied.

There are jocks, the sport a people, cliques, groups of girl who go everywhere with each other and think they are better than everyone else, wackos, who include nerds, goths, and such, and people like me and you, who are thrown into the middle of everything. We are forced to choose what group we want to belong to and to stand up to other groups that threaten our own. Look out for your own and stay with your own. Try to blend with the crowd. Don't answer too many questions or you'll look like a teacher's pet. Don't participate at all and they will send you to the crazy lady who tried to help you solve your problems. Got that?"

"Um...yeah I think so. That was a lot."

"I know, but I want to prepare you for the first day."

"It will also be one of the last."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, this is the last few days of school and then it's summer, according to Mr. Masters."

"Call him Vlad around me or dad, because we don't want people to get suspicious."

"Okay."

Well great, it seems like this will be a bad experience for me. The bus drive was silent for them, except for the other students who were loudly talking. They drove down many streets picking up students. They eventually made it to a very large brick building. There were letters that spelled out 'Monty Hill High' on the front of the building. The bus screeched to a stop and the bus driver opened the door. Everyone started to get up but the "twins" got out before anyone else could. Dani muttered a "Thank you." to the bus driver before stepping out of the bus. As she was walking towards the entrance she noticed an archway above the entrance that read 'Improvement never stops!' As the "twins" walked in they stopped to look at their maps they were given. Their lockers were in building B, floor 2. They followed their maps to their lockers, which were right next to each other. Dani walked ahead of Danielle as Danielle was too busy taking everything in, but Dani could careless of how the school looked. She just wanted to get to her first class and meet new people. Dani walked up to her locker and put in the combination that she was given. 39, 41, 5. Considering she has never done this before, she messed up two times, but got it on the third try. She put her books in the locker, but kept the ones she needed for the first three classes. Dani had French, Algebra, and English first. She put the books she needed in her backpack. She waved to Danielle before going to her classes.

At lunch, Dani met up with her sister, Danielle and sat at a table outside. They caught up with each other and talked about all of the things that had happened to them today.

Dani liked high school. 'I could get used to it.' She thought as she rode home in the school bus. 'But who was that person who was staring at me at the beginning of the school day?'

* * *

Danielle's POV

I woke up in a large bed with red sheets and red curtains hanging down form its four corners. I was startled at first and didn't remember where she was. But then I recalled the previous night and how happy my father had been when I came home. I had sat on the couch in his arms and we were a normal family for once. We had dinner with me and my sister and-

'Wait did I just say sister?' I thought. 'And I just called that evil thing my father. Ugh. I have to stop letting my guard down.'

I got out of bed and looked for something to wear. I flung open the closet doors to find it fully stocked with clothes. Man, he unfortunately knew my taste and style. I shrugged on a green T-shirt and a new pair of dark-washed jeans. My black converse rested on a chair and I quickly laced them up.

Unsure what else to do in this room, I made the bed. I walked into the hallway and remembered how magnificent and huge Vlad's mansion was. I went down hallway after hallway until I found my way to the foyer. I sort of remembered the way around the place, so I made my way to a kitchen.

The cook smiled crookedly at me as I entered. "Ah," she said and I froze, "you must be Mr. Master's daughter. He is so excited to have you home. I honestly thought he was joking until you showed up, but let's keep that between us of course." She chuckled and put me at ease. She slid a plate of fresh strawberries across an island. I sat down and enjoyed them. For a moment I forgot where I was and let myself get lost in the security of the moment.

Behind us, the double doors flew open. Vlad entered, smiling. He walked over to me and popped a strawberry in his mouth. "Are you enjoying Andrea here? She is our finest cook." He said.

"Oh, don't try to flatter me Mr. Masters. It's just my job." She said, taking the tray away and storing it in the fridge. She then went back to preparing more food, but for what I could not guess.

"So, Danielle, I've arranged for you and your sister to go to a nearby high school." He said.

I looked up at him. "And what makes you think I'd want to go?" I asked as we exited the kitchen.

"Just try it for a day, or as long as you need to. I want you to consider staying with me. I mean, you're my daughter, Danielle. I want you to be happy here." He said, handing me my backpack.

"And what if I don't want to stay here and I'm not happy?" I challenged him, avoiding eye contact.

"Then, I guess I will have to let you go. I want you to be happy." He said, sighing.

I heard the sadness in his voice. It made me feel a twinge of regret. I couldn't help feeling that maybe I had been rude. Maybe I should have been more considerate of his feelings. I mean, I really think he's making the effort to be good to me and I'm paying him back with attitude. Yet I also can't help feeling that he is tricking me by making me feel guilty.

I walked to the end of the drive with my clone. As far as anyone knew, we were twins who had been taken at birth from our father. We just returned to him yesterday. That was the story according to Vlad if anyone asked. We had to walk down a long winding road to a street that led off to more mansions.

When the bus pulled up, I could absolutely tell Vlad had moved into a rich neighborhood. No wonder only a few people here had to be brainwashed for my father to relocate; the people had probably been so wrapped up eight heir own snotty lives, they hadn't even watched the news to see who had been vanquished in order for Danny Phantom to save the earth.

Anyway, the bus was in pristine condition. The windows were clear and the bulk of it was washed cleaned, even the tires gleamed. Inside was even more of a surprise. The usual noisy bus I took full of fighting kids had been replaced by a group of proper teens with the latest fashion trends and make up. The girl chattered quietly while the boys gathered a round what I suspected to be the quarterback of a football team as he held a trophy. His team, all in matching blue and white jackets, sat around him in the back. I took a seat with my clone near the front. If there was one thing I learned in my days of high school, you never sat in the back; the sooner you got off, the better.

"Danielle, what is high school like exactly?" Dani asked.

"Did he give you any memories?" I asked.

"No, he said I had obtained no memories of my own, yet."

"Well high school is where teens go to learn useless subjects. They are useless because most will not be used for whatever field of work they go into later on. You end up forgetting most of the stuff by the end of the year, no matter how hard you studied.

There are jocks, the sport a people, cliques, groups of girl who go everywhere with each other and think they are better than everyone else, wackos, who include nerds, goths, and such, and people like me and you, who are thrown into the middle of everything. We are forced to choose what group we want to belong to and to stand up to other groups that threaten our own. Look out for your own and stay with your own. Try to blend with the crowd. Don't answer too many questions or you'll look like a teacher's pet. Don't participate at all and they will send you to the crazy lady who tried to help you solve your problems. Got that?"

"Um...yeah I think so. That was a lot."

"I know, but I want to prepare you for the first day."

"It will also be one of the last."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, this is the last few days of school and then it's summer, according to Mr. Masters."

"Call him Vlad around me or dad, because we don't want people to get suspicious."

"Okay."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. We traveled down a hill, picking up students along the way. Eventually, we rode into a town and up to a giant castle. It was a brick building with lots of windows. The outer wall held many classrooms while the inner buildings included the gym, cafeteria, library, and theater (according to my map of campus).

The archway above the entrance read "Improvement never stops." Just then, I realized I had yet to find out the school's name. At first glance, though, there was a cheer leading squad practicing on the grass. Their jackets had "Monty Hill High" in white stitching.

Dani and I followed the map to our lockers in building B, floor 2. They were coincidentally at the end of the hall and right next to each other. I guess we got the left over lockers. Everything looked much more formal and organized than a regular high school. The hallways were spotless, the plants were well-maintained outside, and there were accurate school news boards at the ends of each hallway. Teams had their own cases dedicated to trophies, filled to the brim with victories.

I was impressed, but not convinced. As the day went on, I slowly considered staying here. Everything seemed so nice and hospitable.

At lunch, I found my sister and sat down with her at a table outside. We chatted about our classes and how great our day was. It seemed normal for someone whose life was as messed up as mine.

"Hello ladies! You must be the new girls!" A girl with blonde hair said, chipper.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked.

"We are just friendly introducing you to Monty Hill High, where improvement never stops!" The girl said, but her friend stopped her.

"No," the black haired girl said, "cut the fake attitude Clary."

"Okay, anyway, I'm Clary as you know. This is June." The blonde said, pointing to her friend who waved and rolled her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No." June said, rolling them again. She burst into laughter as her friend shot her a look, then regained partial composure.

"So what's your names?" Clary asked.

"I'm Danielle and this is my twin, Dani." I said and my sister waved.

"I can see fully that you are twins." Clary replied.

"So why do you have the same name? Have your parents ever heard of originality?" June asked.

"That's rude!" Clary scolded, punching June in the arm. June retaliated and slapped Clary back.

"It's complicated, but I'm guessing they really couldn't get away from the name Danielle." I replied.

"Okay. By the way, I love the matching kind of thing you have going on. It so works. We should do that!" Clary suggested.

"No, we shouldn't." June replied sternly.

"Yeah, you're right." Clary sighed and dropped her head.

"Anyway, how are you enjoying Monty Hill?" June asked.

"I liked it. I've had French, Algebra, English, History, and Theater so far. I can't wait for PE and Biology." Dani said.

"Wait, were you the girl who sung the excerpt from the Wizard of Oz in Theater?" Clary asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, but I don't think I'm a good singer." Dani replied, blushing.

"No no no, that was good. You should sit with June and I tomorrow." Clary suggested.

"Okay." Dani peeped.

"I thought that this was a nice change from all the bullies and disgusting schools I've been to." I said.

"Yeah, but there are some bullies, just not where you expect them. Like those girls over there." June pointed to a clique of girls doing make up and daintily eating sandwiches in the shade. "If you try to get near then without the right looks and clothes, you are shunned. And those guys over there," she gestured towards a horde of boys slapping each other and messing around, "are immature and a waste of time."

"Thanks for the advice. I have PE and English next." I replied.

"Oh cool! I have PE and English too! It looks like we all have the same PE and June and Dani have the same last period like me and you. Yay!" Clary exclaimed just as the bell rang.

"See you later!" June called, pulling her friend into the crowd as students scrambled to go to lockers.

I was happy to know we just made friends and that I received some helpful advice from a pro on the ins and outs of the school. I even got to spend quality time with my sister. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Danny's POV

I was sitting with my friends at lunch the next day. It had been a quiet day so far, with no visits from Wulf.

"So, do you still think nothing's going on with Vlad?" Tucker asked.

"For the thousandth time today, Tucker, no!" I yelled. "I'm sorry. I just can't wrap my mind around Vlad not doing anything crazy or evil. After all this time he just lets go?"

"I don't know, Danny. People change." Sam pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Tucker asked, obviously offended.

"It's just- I thought Wulf would know if someone was really in trouble. So why would he tell me that?" I asked.

"If you saw a girl that wasn't moving in a glass case and she was with Vlad, you would call for help too right?" Sam asked.

"I'd probably investigate more." Tucker mumbled.

"And that's the stupidly that gets people killed." Sam said.

"Sure, and whose idea was it to-"

"Not this again!" I yelled, silencing both of them. "Look guys, we are probably just over thinking this. I guess after literally losing everything, Vlad did the right thing and moved on. He found a new life. Sure, he may acts little strange but that's probably just an effect." I said, but that still didn't resolve the conflict in my mind.

I think back to yesterday when he said he wasn't even sure why he kept the failed clone around. Could Vlad really miss something that much?

Maybe he could, and that was why he wanted me to leave. I'm too much pain in his sight. Not like I'd ever see him after what happened. Everyone believes the abomination dropped off the face of the Earth and got hit with the Disasteroid. He did, but thanks to a government relocating service, he found himself a new life.

Some part of me wants to be happy for him. That part wants to believe that he is really trying to move on and lead life in a new direction. That he gave up evil and I'll never see him as Vlad Plasmius again.

The other part believes that he tricks done yesterday into leaving him alone. That I should have listened to Wulf and further investigated this. That he is planning something on a smaller scale to get back at me and my family.

I don't know which side to believe. These emotions become all mixed up with the school work I have, the family issues, and the ghost fighting on the side. Then I realize I have to drop it and focus on the other three things in my life

I also have to make time for my friends and-ugh! Life is so complicated right now. Sometimes I think it's even more so than what it used to be when nobody knew that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same person.

That's where I question the thoughts of all the people in Amity Park who knew me. Now that they think about it, Fenton and Phantom sound very similar. Why didn't they realize it before?

When I explains for Tucker and Sam that I wanted to go visit Vlad again, I got mixed responses.

"What reason do you have to go back there? It's not like you owe him anything!" Tucker said.

"I think it's great that you want to go back and apologize, Danny. But don't you think he would be better without a visit from you. The last time you made him cry; who knows what could happen this time." Sam said.

"I don't get it. The guy never did anything for you and you feel like you owe him. He's just guilting you into it. This is what he wants because it's a trap. He still has a clone and he wants you to make if powerful so he can get revenge." Tucker said.

"It's a touching gesture, but don't let your emotions get in the way." Sam said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I blushed and so did she. When we realized, we pulled apart. In the end, Tucker agreed to tagging along in the Specter Speeder.

Soon, we found ourselves once again in the woods near Vlad's mansion. He had lost of property, just like everyone else in the neighborhood, so we had no problem camouflaging.

I clipped in my Fenton Phone and changed back to my human half.

"Why are you going like that?" Sam asked.

"If he was relocated, we don't know what these people know. It's best to play it safe and go as myself. I'll be back." I said before walking all the way around to the front of the mansion.

Any Wisconsin themes or Green Bay Packers attire was stripped from the mansion now. It has been pointless in the beginning, but I wasn't about to point that out to the man.

I knocked on the door. A few moments later, Vlad answered the door. He appeared to be expecting someone other than me as he answered the door, but he let me in anyway.

"Hello Daniel." He said.

"Hey." I replied, trying to maintain my cool.

"You can call me Uncle Vlad if you wish." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are still related in a way, through your cousin of course."

"Oh, yeah."

"So what brings you all the way here?"

"I wanted to apologize for barging in on you yesterday. I know you're just trying to make a new life and it was rude of me to try and check in on you."

"Oh, bygones Daniel. Now, would you and your friends," he pointed to the Fenton Phone, "care to come in and join me?"

We all sat in his living room talking about general subjects and had a surprisingly normal conversation. In the middle of it, the front door opened and chatter could be heard in the foyer. Suddenly, two pairs of blue eyes and brown hair entered the living room. I recognized them immediately.

"Danny!" My cousin squealed and ran into my arms. She was strangely my age now. I guess the confusion registered on my face.

"Oh, this? I...um...well I had originally intended to be your age and my growth kicked in a while ago. It's normal now though. But my question is what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to apologize to your dad." I said.

"Oh, and I see you brought your friends." She smiled at Sam and Tucker who waved awkwardly.

Vlad walked behind Danielle and pushed Dani forward. "Dani, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Dani and I'm Danielle's twin sister!" She peeped.

"I can see." I replied uneasily, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Mr. Masters, I have to go do homework. I'm sure Danielle can entertain the guests." The girl said, exiting the room.

"Okay dear, don't get lost!" He called after her.

"Why did she call you Mr. Masters?" Tucker asked.

"It's part of the discipline. She's new as you could tell." Vlad replied, looking back at the door where she had been standing.

"What do you mean new?" Sam asked.

"She's a clone, or a twin, we like to call her around here."

"So Wulf was right! You are up to something!" I yelled, taking a defensive position.

"No Daniel, you don't understand!" Vlad grabbed my shoulders and gazed at me intensely. "If I hadn't created her while I had the chance, she would have haunted me as another failure. I would have been stupid enough to find a selfish way to use her. She was the last experiment I had and I didn't want to abuse the power."

"Okay, Vlad. Calm down." I said, easing my uncle back on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, releasing me. He realized his daughter was still standing there so he went and hugged her. "How was school dear?"

"It was good. Stop it Dad, you're smothering me." Danielle barely said through her father's embrace.

"Sorry. Anyway, who wants refreshments? Why don't you invite your sister down?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"That's okay Mr. Masters, I believe we've over stayed anyway. Our parents will be wondering where we are." Sam said, practically dragging Tucker and I out the door.

"Okay. Danielle, could you show our guests out while I check on your sister?" He asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yes dad." Danielle replied and follows us to the door. "I take it your parents did not know you were here?"

"As far as they know, Vlad Masters doesn't exist." I replied, hugging my cousin.

"I've had enough hugs for one day, cuz." She said, pushing me away.

"Okay, bye!" I waved to her as we continued down the path towards the woods.

"Will you be back?" She asked.

"Maybe," I shouted, "but don't count on it!" I smiled as we boarded the Specter Speeder and flew home.

"That was nice." I said.

"Nice?! Danny, we just found out your uncle used the remaining materials to create an exact replica of Danielle, probably with powers too! He also rambled on about not wanting to abuse the power. Don't you think he's going crazy?" Sam asked.

"I think it's just post-traumatic stress from losing so much. He needed someone in his life same, and he filled that need with two twin daughters." Tucker said, typing on his PDA again.

"Look who's defending sides now, Foley." Sam sneered and looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY DANNIVERSARY! Here's a chapter to help celebrate the nine year anniversary of Danny Phantom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters! O and by the way I do own June and Clary from Chapter 3. So don't steal those two characters or you will regret it. Haha just kidding. No but seriously those are my characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

Dani's POV

Dani and Danielle walked up there long, narrow driveway after their second day of school. They were chatting about the people they met and the different things they learned.

"During PE today we were playing Volleyball! It was sooo much fun! Although I sucked at it and I think I broke my wrist but HEY I'm pretty good at serving the ball! I have absolutely no coordination and I blame you! Well I mean considering I am your clone, so I inherited your genes and crap. Oh and..."

"DANI SHUT UP! Your rambling for goodness sakes." Dani quickly shut her mouth but soon burst out laughing.

"I guess I got that part from myself cause you definitely don't ramble."

"Yeah I don't and thank gosh I don't. I would feel bad for the people I was talking to."

"That's what makes me special." Dani said with a proud smile. Danielle couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin her sister was wearing on her face.

"You are sooo weird."

"Aww, thanks! I take that as a compliment!" Danielle rolled her eyes at her sister's statement as she opened the front door.

"Hey want me to bake some cookies!?" Dani asked with excitement.

"Uh sure. Can you make oatmeal raisin? They are my favorite!" Dani made a face of repulsion.

"EWWWW! Those are disgusting! Ew, ew, ew! How am I even your clone? Ewwwww! I'd rather have a ghost blast all of my hair off. EW!"

"Well that escalated quickly."

"Yep!" Dani said with a smile on her face. Walking through the house, they made their way towards the living room. Just before they entered, they heard several different voices. Before Dani could even walk into the room to see who the voices belonged to, she heard her sister gasp silently.

"Danny!" She yelled in surprise. Dani just stared at her with confusion as Danielle ran and hugged a boy that was present in the room. Dani could see that the boy was confused too by the expression he had on his face. Dani smiled at the boy as she watched Danielle pull apart from him. She must have seen his expression because she quickly explained some unspoken conversation.

"Oh, this? I...um...well I had originally intended to be your age and my growth kicked in a while ago. It's normal now though." Danielle explained before continuing." But my question is what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to your dad." The boy said. Guessing on how her sister referred to him as Danny earlier, that must be his name.

"Oh, and I see you brought your friends." Danielle smiled at the gothic girl and the African American boy who both waved awkwardly.

Vlad walked behind Danielle and pushed Dani forward with surprising strength.

"Dani, why don't you introduce yourself?" Dani nodded before looking at the guests.

"Hi, I'm Dani and I'm Danielle's twin sister!" She said a little bit too over happy.

"I can see." Danny replied. He seemed uncomfortable around her presence as she saw him tense before sticking his hand out intending for her to shake it. Dani obliged and stuck her hand out for him to take it and shake it.

"Mr. Masters, I have to go do homework. I'm sure Danielle can entertain the guests." Dani said as she exited the room quickly.

"Okay dear, don't get lost!" Vlad called after her.

Dani quickly walked down the hallways and ran up the steps to her bedroom.

"Who is it?" Dani asked as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"It's Eric. I'm one of the butlers that work here. Mr. Masters sent me to come and find you. He wishes to speak with you in the spare room on the second floor."

"Alright, I'll be right there." She replied with a sigh. 'What could he want?' She thought as she shut her algebra textbook shut. Standing up from her bed, she walked over to the door, opening it, and made her way towards the spare room.

"Come in." Vlad said as he heard Dani knock on the door.

"Good afternoon father." Dani replied as she took a seat next to her father on the black, leather couch.

"Did you just say father?"

"Yes." Dani said more as a question than a statement.

"Didn't we already converse about this?"

"About what exactly?"

"You are to call me Mr. Masters, unless I say different. You made a fool out of me this afternoon."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Dani said with a tremble to her voice.

"Sorry won't cut it! You made a fool out of me!" Vlad said as his voice gradually got louder.

Dani stared at her father with wide eyes. She didn't expect her father to over react on something so silly. I mean it wasn't her fault she slipped and said a different name. If he would have just let her call him by one name it would be easier. Her sister was the one who said that she should call him father and not Mr. Masters. Why was she the one getting yelled out?

"I-I'm sor-sorry. I didn't me-mean to." Dani said as tears started to gloss over her eyes.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to or not! YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME. DANNY AND HIS FOOLISH FRIENDS ALREADY THINK I'M PSYCHOTIC! I DON'T NEED THEM TO ADD TO THEIR LIST!"

Dani dared not to move a muscle as her father started pacing the room. She watched as he picked up a statue of a football, laying on a pedestal next to the small fireplace, and threw it across the room. She held her breath as her tears quickened. All she was thinking as her father had a tantrum was she was going to get hurt. He was going to accidentally throw something at her or maybe he'll decide he had enough and he'll just turn her into ectoplasm. Vlad kept rambling on and on. Half the time she didn't know what he was talking about. She heard occasional 'Maddie', 'Danny and his idiotic powers', 'My plan is turning around', and 'It's not supposed to be happening this way'. Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly hid her face behind her hands. Vlad stopped his ranting and turned to face the door.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?" He asked happily, as if nothing happened.

"Dinner is ready and I helped make it." Danielle, Dani's sister, said.

"Oh, that sounds delightful! I'll be down in a minute okay?"

"Okay. Where's Dani?"

"She's just in here. We were having a little chat; nothing to concern you, though."

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked with slight worry in her voice.

Dani listened to her reproaching sister as she sat there, breathing in ragged breaths. Dani felt the couch sink in as Danielle's weight was placed on the couch. She rubbed Dani's shoulders gently, while she placed her head on Danielle's shoulder. Dani didn't dare to look at her father. She was too afraid of what he would eventually do.

"I'm sorry." Dani heard her father say, his voice faltering. She heard his footsteps leaving and the sound of the door gently shutting after him.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Danielle asked. All Dani could do was nod. She was still speechless at what just happened.

They both made their way towards the kitchen. Dani walked over to Andrea as Danielle walked over to the dining room table to sit down. Dani smiled as she made her way towards Andrea. Out of all the people that worked in the mansion, Andrea was the only person that Dani was closest to. She felt as if she could go to her if she had a question or just had to talk to someone. Although Dani has only been for little under a week, she still felt as if her relationship with Andrea was strong. She helped with meals whenever she could and helped with cleaning up too. As Dani set foot in the kitchen she was welcomed by the sweet aroma of chicken, mashed potatoes, and string beans. 'Ew, string beans.' Dani thought as she walked over to wear Andrea stood adding the finishing details to the dishes.

"Hi Andrea!" Dani exclaimed as she walked over to stand next to her.

"Good afternoon, Dani! How are you feeling? I heard the commotion from down here. It worried me deeply." Dani couldn't help but smile at the cook's worry.

"I'm still a little shaken up, but hopefully I'll get over it. Need a hand?"

"If you need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm opened all night, I live down the hall from you so you can always just come to me." Andrea said as she handed Dani the pot with the chicken in it.

"Thanks Andrea. I don't know what I would do without you." Dani followed Andrea into the dining room and placed the pot full of chicken in the middle of the table. She quickly scurried to her seat, making sure she sits as far away from her father as possible. Dani ate in silence, not bothering to talk to anyone, not even her sister. Danielle and Vlad had little conversations, here and there, but they never lasted very long. The tension in the room was great, so Dani tried to eat as fast as possible. She of course went for seconds, but still managed to finish first. She took her plates and started to walk towards the kitchen. Her father got up and muttered a "Thank you" before leaving the room. Dani entered the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. Her sister quickly followed and did the same thing as Dani. Dani washed the dishes as her sister dried them. Since they had a late dinner, due to some trouble, it was already 9:00. Everyone declared that it was rough day and that it was time for bed.

"Danielle." Dani said to her sister as they walked up their stairs.

"Hmmm?"

"May I sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course! Follow me!"

"It'll be like a sleepover!" Dani declared with a slight happy jump as they rounded the corner to Danielle's room. Danielle laughed at her sister's excitement as they walked into her room.

* * *

Danielle's POV

I heard my father's voice raise all the way from the kitchen. I had been sitting with Andrea, eating a piece of fresh baked bread. She looked at me and I was confused.

"What is that about?" I asked.

"He's just losing his temper dear, it happens sometimes." Andrea replied, shrugging it off.

"So you're saying it's normal for him to lose control?" I asked.

"He yells at random objects. I once heard him talking to a book and then he started crying. Something about losing..."

"Oh."

"I suggest you do NOT go investigating. Just let him cool off."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to be exposed to that okay? Just let things be." And with that, Andrea and I sat in silence. I even helped her prepare some of dinner, though I'm not much of a cook.

After setting up dinner, Andrea sighed. "Okay, I guess you can go check on them."

"I'll be right back." I said eagerly, starting up the stairs. Andrea sighed again and watched me. I knew she was only looking out for me. I realized then how much of a mother figure she was, even if I had only been there two days.

I continued up the stairs towards the source if noise. I heard a man's voice, probably my father's, sounding desperate and tinted with anger.

I stepped up to the door and knocked lightly. All noise ceased from inside and someone approached the door. It opened to reveal my father, looking exhausted. He immediately perked up when he saw me and smiled. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"Dinner is ready and I helped make it." I said, slightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh, that sounds delightful! I'll be down in a minute okay?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"Okay. Where's Dani?"

"She's just in here. We were having a little chat; nothing to concern you, though."

"Are you sure?" I asked, peering around my father. Behind him, a figure slouched on the bed, taking ragged breaths. I pushed passed him, as he seemed to not resist.

I walked cautiously over to my sister. As I sat down with her, I noticed her tear-stained face and her shaking hands. I rubbed her shoulders gently and she rested her head on my shoulder. Our father watched us and his eyes were filled with pain. He knew what he had done. It was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice faltering. He turned to leave and shut the door gently behind him.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I asked and she nodded.

We ate dinner in partial silence, as there was nothing really to discuss. I kept and eye on my father and my sister, both not making eye contact with each other.

I didn't know what to make of it. It was an awkward silence, considering the distrust that lingered from times before.

After dinner, my father thanked us and left the room. He retreated to somewhere in the mansion while my sister and I helped Andrea clean up the dishes. I think my sister liked her. I also think Andrea is fond of having some girls around. The only other people are the mailman and the gardener who comes around every Sunday.

That night, Dani asked to stay in my room, kind of like a mini sleepover. We talked about different things, anything from TV shows to school.

Once it was 10pm, we decided it was time for lights out. I laid in my bed and she insisted on laying on this furniture called "chaise longue." She explains fit was French for " deck chair." She also told me some history. She seems to retain so much knowledge, probably because she hasn't anything prior to this.

In the middle of the night, I heard a thud from downstairs. I shot up immediately, looking over to find my sister asleep still. The last thing I needed was her getting worried anyway. I quietly tip-toed past her and snuck out the door. I walked down the stairs slowly, putting my fists out. But what could I do with my fists? I peered over the railing.

To my surprise, it was my father in the foyer. He was picking up a display of some sort; must have knocked into it in the dark. I watched him rearrange the object on a pedestal. He sighed and examine sit for a few moments.

He saw me, but this time his expression remained tired and glum. "Danielle, what are you doing up?"

"I heard something and I came to check." I said.

"It's okay, just your old man here, walking in the dark." He chuckled. "You know, I used to be able to see things in the dark, like how you can."

"Why can't you anymore?" I asked, descending this stairs to the floor.

"My powers are fading, as I expected then to. I had run some tests recently and the results showed that my powers are fading." He said.

"Oh." I said, unsure how to reply.

"I suppose it is a message. One telling me to focus on my family and my life now. It's time for a new day to dawn in my life. Is this too deep for you?"

"No, I understand. I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thank you, I'm really trying."

"I know and I see it. It's just- what were you talking about with Dani?"

"We had a little argument."

"About the 'discipline' you had said earlier to Danny, my cousin? You should give her a chance. She's only confused."

"I suppose I have been rather harsh lately, haven't I?"

"Yes, and you should let her call you dad or at least Vlad. Mr. Masters sounds too formal."

"Alright. Lets get you back to bed." And with that, we journeyed to my room. He stopped outside my door and kissed my head. "Goodnight, angel." He said and disappeared down the dark hallway.

I walked back into my room. Dani was still asleep, thank gosh. I climbed back into my bed and looked out at the starry sky outside my window.


	6. Important!

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint any of my readers out there but I decided to end this story and start to write a whole new one. This story will have the same people (mostly), but will have a different plot. My co-writer and I are going to change the whole story up. Of course Dani, Danielle, Danny, Vlad, and many more characters (whether these characters will be characters already created by Butch Hartman or only a few original characters, such as June and Clary, you will have to wait to find out to see what characters will still be in our story.) My co-writer(She's not really my co-writer, but much more greater...if that makes sense. I truly couldn't think of another,better word to use so I'm just going to use that word) herethereverywhere , and I both agreed that this story sucked and that it was going no where. This last month has been hectic for the both of us, with so many due dates, tests, and quizzes, and we just couldn't catch up with our writing or even see what each other was writing. We both came to an agreement to re-write this fanfic with a whole new title, new chapters, new/old characters, and a whole new idea for the plot. We hope to post this story some time after June 7, since that's the day when we both get out of school ( Woohoo!) try to be patient with us as we will have to sit together and write together so we know what each other is doing ( unlike last time ). Thanks for all of the encouragement that we received during this time of writing and stay tuned for the new story!

* * *

If anyone has anymore questions about this new story or anything in general, either review or PM me. Thanks a bunch guys and gals!


End file.
